


When sorrows come, they come not single spies, but in battalions.

by hello_its_me_again



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Dark Percy, Dark-ish, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, F/M, Flashbacks, Guilt, Hurt, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Gaea, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, dealing with everything, post-BoO
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_its_me_again/pseuds/hello_its_me_again
Summary: Percy esta cansado y enojado. Los eventos recientes le están haciendo cambiar, y no son buenos cambios. El impacto de las guerras parece ser mas grave de lo que pensaba y su estado es solo el comienzo de una gran bomba que esta a punto de estallar.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 4





	When sorrows come, they come not single spies, but in battalions.

Después de la última gran batalla, la vida de Percy Jackson siguió con normalidad o hasta donde la vida de un semidiós de 18 años puede ser. Tanto Percy, Annabeth y otros antiguos campistas habían vuelto para seguir con la colaboración entre el Campamento Mestizo y el Campamento Romano, y sobre todo ayudar a entrenar a los nuevos campistas que llegaban. Para ese momento todo parecía normal y tranquilo, nada que ver con la realidad que vivía Percy.

Después de la cena en el Campamento Mestizo habría la habitual reunión en la hoguera, pero Percy no estaba de humor para eso, en realidad no tenía humor para nada. Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que había estado teniendo problemas, problemas realmente serios.

Había cambiado completamente. 

Sus expresiones cambiaron. Sus ojos se volvieron más difíciles de leer. A simple vista, por su postura y cara no se notaría lo dañado y quebrado que estaba. No lo dejaría ver. Se había vuelto normal ver que su ceño cambiase, sus cejas surcadas, expresando enojo o frustración y sus labios apretados, revelado solo una leve línea. Sus manos se cerraban para formar puños, ya nunca se le veían extendidas, como si siempre estuviera listo para una pelea. Sus hombros ahora siempre estaban encorvados y tenía los brazos entrecruzados sobre su pecho.

Cuando uno lo veia asi parecia ser malo, el verdadero enemigo. Hacía pensar que trataba de hacer que el mundo lo odiara, el refunfuñar que haría cuando pasara cualquier extraño o las miradas que le lanzaría si llegase a acercarse mucho. Nadie pensaría que todo eso lo hacía para protegerse del mundo. Todos estos cambios eran para que nunca saliera a la luz el verdadero Percy, enterrado profundamente bajo su actitud y postura dura. 

El primer cambio que él mismo notó en él fue el temblar de sus manos.

Estaba a la mitad de una clase en el la escuela, como un día cualquiera y el temblor comenzó. Estaba tomando notas cuando su letra (a pesar que ya era algo fea), se torno en puros garabatos, siendo todo un desastre. Por alguna razón eso lo enojó a tal grado que sintió una incontrolable ira. Llegó un punto en que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo temblar a su alrededor y las paredes se movieran ligeramente. 

A toda la escuela la sacaron de las instalaciones, pensando que se trataba de un temblor en la zona, pero sabía que él lo había causado. Todo ese enojo por una mala letra.

Después de ese cambio, todo empezó a escalar más rápido.

Sus manos, después de alguna batalla o un entrenamiento le temblaban por un par de minutos. Sus nudillos se habían vuelto ásperos y duros, por los constantes golpes y heridas que se habia provocado, por golpear excesivamente algo en sus estados de frustración. Solo el tomar la mano de Annabeth lo calmaba.

El siguiente cambio fueron sus emociones. 

Su estado de humor cambiaba constantemente. Pudiera estar riendo, lleno de alegría, pero si alguien hacía algo que lo alterara, se volvía feroz y agresivo, entrando en segundos en modo de asalto, listo para matar o tan enojado que con un solo movimiento derribaba a la persona con una oleada violeta de agua. 

Por esto, ahora cuando se enojaba tenía que tener cuidado. Se había vuelto más irritable. Al estar en ese estado, enojado y lleno de furia inexplicable, pareciera que alguien lo controlaba y lo hacía perder la razón, por lo que acababa haciendo cosas de las que se arrepentía.

Cuando los nuevos campistas, ilusos y asombrados conocían en persona al grande y poderosos salvador del Olimpo, protagonista de las 2 últimas grandes profecías sonrieran de emoción. Percy solo asentía con la cabeza, y sonreía con pena ante las preguntas y comentarios de los jóvenes semidioses. Pero cuando le preguntaban por “historias de guerra”, Percy a veces se llegaba a enojar y con la simple mirada los corría. Cuando esto pasaba y se calmaba se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho y salía corriendo a pedirles perdón, al fin y al cabo no era la culpa de ellos sus cambios histericos. 

Hubo una ocasión en la que por una pequeña pelea con un nuevo campista, un hijo de Ares, se alteró de más y llegaron a los golpes. Al entrar en la pelea su mente y cuerpo entraron en modo automático. Cuando se calmó y recobro la conciencia le dijeron que el chico paró a enfermería. Estuvo todo un mes con el pobre chico, rogándole perdón, y aunque había sido durante un entrenamiento, en el fondo se asustó de sí mismo. 

Su estilo de combate había cambiado agresivamente. Aunque ya no contaba con la maldición de Aquiles, todos los demás notaron que Percy había cambiado, al grado que pareciera que aun la tenia. Se había vuelto más fuerte, más poderoso que nunca. 

Su habilidad con la espada había crecido tan exponencialmente que Quirón llegó a mencionar que la última vez que había visto esa clase de habilidad bruta fue cuando había entrenado a Aquiles (a lo que no sabía si eso era bueno o malo)

Todo era por el estilo de combate que ahora usaba. Su táctica en vez de ser de defensa ahora era pura ofensiva. Ya no peleaba para sobrevivir, peleaba en busca de venganza. Quería matar, quería herir, quería que cada monstruo pagará por todas las cosas que habían hecho. Por esto, los movimientos eran feroces, salvajes y rápidos. 

Agregando esto, había descubierto en el Tártaro su nueva (y escalofriante) nueva “habilidad”. Este poder había salido a la luz de la forma más aterradora de la que se pudiera imaginar, en frente de todo mundo.

Y vaya que lo habían notado.

La única vez que experimento a manipular la sangre fue frente a un monstruo que rondaba las fronteras del campamento. Una mantícora venía persiguiendo a unos recién reconocidos semidioses y a un grupo de campistas que patrullaban la frontera. Estos y Percy llegaron a socorrerlos. La mantícora, viendo al pequeño grupo de humanos pronto se centró en la mayor amenaza de estos, ósea Percy. 

El animal lo había acorralado y su espada todavía no había vuelto a la bolsa del pantalón y no había ningún cuerpo de agua cerca, supo que no tenía alternativa. Desesperado, extendió su mano y soltó un grito casi infernal. Sintió algo dentro de él, como algo que se estaba se reconstruyendo se quebró nuevamente, sintiendo las piezas rasgándole el alma. El animal se desmoronó en el suelo, gritando de dolor al sentir que sus venas y arterias explotaban dentro de él, con sangre saliendo de sus poros. La única persona que comprendía lo que estaba pasando era Annabeth, quien reconoció la mirada de Percy, de cómo el color verde de sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, casi completamente negros. Los demás se quedaron rígidos, estaban muertos de miedo de Percy Jackson. 

Percy comprendió que algo definitivamente no estaba bien, pero los demás, al principio, lo habían dejado pasar, pues pensaban que había sido un evento aislado y en teoría, si no lo hubiera hecho, hubiera acabado muerto. 

Pero la historia del combate se había esparcido. Todos ahora en el campamento sabían de su gran habilidad. Los más nuevos ahora no estaban tan emocionados que el mejor espadachín de la era los entrenara. El rumor de asalto llegó a esparcirse tanto que el mismo Quirón tuvo que hablar con él y hacerle prometer que no usaría ese “talento” en el campamento, a lo que Percy más que encantado accedió pues, no era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso de poder hacer. ¡Por los dioses, ahora tenia poder sobre sangre¡. Esa nueva realidad le peso sobre el corazón, y era un talento para nada heroico ante sus ojos, sino mas bien maléfico. Sabia que había sido algo improvisado y más que un accidente, pero, en el fondo, no sabia que tan bien controlado lo tenía. 

Trataba de alejar y despejar su mente a través del entrenamiento, pero como el destino parecía despreciarlo, hasta en eso había estado teniendo problemas. Últimamente al estar entrenando, tanto con los nuevos campistas y los antiguos, llegaba a ser demasiado duro, casi, solo casi, peligroso. Donde sí usaban técnicas más feroces se dejaba llevar y en un momento a otro tenía a un pobre chico en el suelo, con la punta de su espada tocándole peligrosamente su cuello. 

Sabía que después de eso no podía seguir dando clases a cualquiera. Ahora solo entrenaba a los campistas más experimentados, y siempre bajo supervisión, algo que no le molestaba, más bien lo buscaba, pues sabía que un paso en falso y su compañero de combate acabaría más allá de la enfermería. 

Por esto Percy tenía de hacer cualquier cosa, tenía miedo de perder el control. Sabía que algo malo estaba pasando y lo peor era que no tenía idea de cómo controlarlo al 100%. Sabía que era peligroso, por los dioses, sabía que él mismo era capaz de destruir el mundo con solo pensarlo. Estuvo una vez casi de acabar con gran parte del país hace tiempo, provocando un gran terremoto que afectó la región noroeste de país. Además de que en más de una ocasión le habían dicho que era el semidiós más grande en eones. 

Percy Jackson era poderosos. Era poderoso y peligroso.

Cuando tenía días malos, se enojaba fácilmente con las personas y se llegaba a pelear con medio mundo, terminado el día con las manos temblorosas. 

En esos días, donde los momento de furia incontrolables parecían explotar lo único que lo calmaba era golpear algo, por lo que decidió usar una bolsa de golpes, como las de boxeadores, así que instaló una en su cabaña. Cada vez que sentía que sus emociones lo iban controlar golpeaba la bolsa. Decía que solo la usaba de vez en cuando, para no levantar sospechas, pero en realidad la usaba tan seguido que sin darse cuenta se encontraba golpeado la bolsa.

Luego, comenzó a notar que su TDAH empezó a empeorar. Sus manos y piernas siempre estaban en movimiento agitándose levemente. El estar quieto ya no era una opción. Siempre revisaba sobre su hombro cada cinco minutos, como si estuviera esperando a que un monstruo apareciera al acecho. Tanto era su nerviosismo que ya no escuchaba música con audífonos, pues tenía miedo de que el no escuchar a su alrededor le hiciera más propenso a ser atacado. Sus ojos ya no paraban de moverse a todos lados, siempre revisando donde estaba, y en cada lugar cerrado que entraba, su mente revisaba todas las salidas de emergencia que estuvieran disponibles. 

Su estado de nervios era tan alto que cada vez que alguien gritaba por el lugar, dando un grito de sorpresa o una ruidosa risa por detrás de él, Percy reaccionaba. Cada uno de sus instintos se aceleraban. Ese mismo estado de alerta que había vivido en el Tártaro y le hacía pensar que todavía estaba en el.

Cuando alguien se le acercaba demasiado con algo que tuviera filo, les tomaba con fuerza la muñeca y los paraba. Los apretaba a veces con tal fuerza que les dejaba un marca en el lugar y al instante que pasaba rogaba perdón, pues en eso segundos no era consciente de la fuerza que aplicaba.

Por otra parte, había dias en donde no estaba enfurecido e inquieto. Se volvia una estatua viviente, inmóvil y en trace. 

Se desconectaba de todo, y simplemente se le quedaba viendo a la pared o al techo, sin importar la situación o el lugar en el que estaba. Dejaba de hablarles a los demás.

Los estados de furia no eran lo que ponían nerviosos y hasta cierto punto miedosos a sus amigos, más bien eran los días donde esa soledad se volvía peligrosa. 

Eran los días donde no hacía nada. Se sentaba y no hablaba con nadie, más que con Annabeth y eso era cuando ella le dirigía primero la palabra. Se quedaba viendo a la nada, quedándose pensativo y callado. No podían hacerlo hablar por nada del mundo, y lo peor es que no mostraba emoción alguna. No hablaba. No reía. No lloraba. No sentía nada. 

Dejaba todo y se aislaba. En esos momentos solo pensaba y pensaba. Pero no encontraba paz. Cuando parecía que saldría de este estado, todo le caía encima. Golpeándolo y arrastrándolo como una gran ola. Todos esos pensamientos cada vez se volvían más oscuros, más furiosos.

Aun en la hora de ir a dormir, no encontraba paz. Le costaba minutos e incluso horas poder dormir. Había días que literalmente no dormía. Lo único que le ayudaba era, literalmente, quedar muerto de cansancio. Cualquier actividad, la que fuese, pero el punto era estar al borde de la muerte por cansancio.

Todo eso lo mantenía cansado y enfadado.

Desde que tenía 12 años, los dioses habían estado usando a Percy como un peón, enviándolo a hacer sus trabajos sucios. No era justo que un niño tuviera que ganar una guerra de los dioses. No una, sino dos veces. Los dioses no eran más que cobardes en la mente de Percy. Sentados en el monte Olimpo, obligando a los niños a pelear las batallas de las que tenían demasiado miedo.

Ahora, Percy tenía que lidiar con los efectos del Tártaro. Un joven de 18 años no debería tener miedo de matar a sus propios amigos; no debería de mirar por encima del hombro cada 5 minutos, sin estar seguro de estar a salvo; no debería saltar ante ruidos inesperados, con su mano automáticamente agarrando su espada y su mente priorizando a las personas que necesitaba poner a salvo.

Tenía miedo de sí mismo y tenía miedo de causarle miedo a ella. Recordaba cómo su madre le había tenido miedo a Gabe. La mirada en sus ojos cuando se emborrachaba o se enojaba. Percy no podía soportar causarle eso a Annabeth.

No debería tener que sentir que no podría hablar con su propia novia, su mejor amiga desde que tenía 12 años. La persona que casi había muerto muchas veces por él y que había hecho lo mismo por ella una y otra vez. 

Quería contarle a alguien de lo que le pasaba, pero no encontraba con quien. Desde la vez que su madre le preguntó y él, en el momento, se negó a hablar, pero al ser su madre y obviamente preocupada por lo que le pasaba a su hijo, siguió insistiendo, y él se hartó tanto que le levantó demasiado la voz. Le había gritado por primera vez en su vida. Eso le bastó para darse cuenta de lo que hizo y se soltó llorando, rogándole que lo perdonara, por toda una hora completa. Sally solo lo abrazo y lo meció suavemente acariciándole el cabello, tratando de consolarlo. Con eso tuvo para no querer hacerlo de nuevo. Si eso había pasado con su madre, no tenía ni idea que es lo que haría con otra persona.

A veces Percy tenía miedo de estar perdiendo la cabeza. Temía estar bailando al borde de la locura. De que algo pasara y esto lo sacaría de sus casillas, haciéndolo caer y convirtiéndolo en alguien a quien nadie reconocería. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con alguien.

Deseaba poder contarle a Annabeth, pero desde el evento con su madre no se confiaba tanto. No quería ponerla en peligro por sus inestables emociones, que aunque cuando estaba con ella volvía se sentía seguro, no podía arriesgarse a ponerla en peligro. Una palabra o acción y todo acabaría. Además ella misma ya tenía sus propios demonios, sus propias pesadillas. Una palabra de él y sería una carga más en la mente de la hija de Atenea. 

Los ataques de pesadillas comenzaron con ella.

Una noche, después de una fiesta por el cumpleaños de unos de los campistas, todo el Campamento Mestizo fue despertado por uno gritos espeluznantes. Al principio, todos pensaron que el campamento estaba bajo ataque, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que provenía de la cabaña de Atenea. En el interior, todos los campistas de Atenea estaban despiertos, excepto uno. Annabeth se revolcaba salvajemente y sollozaba en su cama, todavía dormida. Sus hermanos, sin poder hacerla despertar, le hablan y casi gritaban pero sin importar lo que hicieran ninguno de ellos podía despertarla de su pesadilla.

Al final, fue Percy quien finalmente logró calmarla. A los segundos después de que Annabeth comenzara a gritar, entro casi arrancando la puerta de la cabaña Atenea y dañando su marco y arrancando la manilla de esta. Sin decir una palabra, fue corriendo hacia ella, abrazándola y acercándosela al pecho y la acunó en sus brazos, incluso cuando sus brazos y piernas se sacudían violentamente y lo golpeban varias veces.

Cuando finalmente se despertó, su ataque paro, y termino sollozando sobre el, abrazando fuertemente su torso. Percy se quedó toda esa noche en la cabaña, vigilandola y cuidandola, y aunque era en contra de las reglas, todos hicieron caso omiso.

Así como Annabeth sufría pesadillas, Percy no se quedaba atrás. 

Los ataques de pánico lo atormentaban.

El más reciente había sucedió en un juego de captura de la bandera. Percy estaba contento ese día, se sentía excelente y quería disfrutarlo al máximo, quería ser un chico normal.

A la mitad del juego encontró la bandera del equipo contrario, estaba orgulloso. Pero de la nada salió Nico, que en ese verano la paso en el campamento. Al principio se desestabilizó, pues salió de la nada y su reacción fue inmediata: posición de combate, con mirada salvaje y su mente en trance. A los segundos volvió en sí (¿gracias? a los dioses) y comenzaron a combatir. Fue una buena pelea. Pero algo ocurrió, lo hirió.

Lo invadió un ataque de pánico. Se le cayó al espada, la que había sido como una extensión de el mismo, quedando en el suelo. Todo mundo se sorprendió, pues se había congregado una gran multitud para ver a los dos semidioses pelear. Percy se había congelado, dejando su cuerpo rígido y sus ojos comenzaron a verse vidriosos, con una expresión de verdadero temor. Nico se alarmó, nunca había visto así a su amigo y mucho menos el verlo perder tan fácil.

Cuando finalmente se agacho a recogerla, vio como un hilo de sangre le recorría el brazo, por la herida. Comenzó a sollozar fuertemente y temblar desesperadamente. El clima comenzó a cambiar y a lo lejos se escuchaba como el lago del campamento rugía violentamente. Percy lo estaba causando. 

Al instante llegó corriendo Annabeth, empujando a la multitud. Se acercó y lo tomo por la cara, acariciándolo. Comenzó a hablarle tranquilamente, con voz gentil y amorosa, tratando de que la viera fijamente y reconociera quien era.

Poco a poco la gente se dispersó. Actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado y voltearon su atención a los ganadores. No sabían como actuar, nunca antes habían ocurrido eso en el campamento, pero sabían que algo no estaba bien, con ninguno de los dos.

Nico fue el último en irse de la escena. Se había quedado detrás de escena, por si algo sucedía y necesitaran su ayuda. 

Annabeth le lanzó una mirada de que todo estaría bien, pero Percy sabía que no.

Al estar allí tumbados en el suelo, consolándose y asegurándole que estaba bien, que estaba a salvo, que nada los lastimaría. Mientras el seguía temblando, y aunque ella lo negara, ella también hizo lo mismo, comenzó a hablar el chico.

-Cuando me hirió, sentí que volví a ese agujero negro por un segundo. Comencé a recordar cada batalla, cada herida y todo ese dolor. Por un segundo pensé que moriría…-Percy volvió a llorar y Annabeth solo lo abrazaba más fuerte. Tanto las pesadillas como esos ataques de pánico eran brutales. Tanto de día como de noche, ambas cosas eran terribles.

Al pasar un rato, Annabeth le sugirió que se fuera a descansar, tenía que acostarse y tratar de dormir lo mas que pudiera.

Lo acompañó hasta su cabaña, se despidió de él con un beso y le comento que estaría despierta, que rondaría por el lugar e iba a estar atenta de el, que irá corriendo hacia él si algo pasaba.

El le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella también necesitaba descansar, que también siguiera su mismo consejo y que aprovechará para comprobar si unas nuevas pastillas para dormir servían, un consejo que habían conseguido al visitar a uno de los hijos de Morfeo, para ayudarla a dormir más profundamente y no tener pesadillas.

Al despedirse cayó a su cama agotado. Había sido un día perfecto hasta ese momento.

Acostado, repaso todo lo que le había sucedido.

Los demás no le habían dicho nada. En realidad, no les decían nada cuando sufría de algo de sus ya cotidianos episodios. No les decían nada cuando ella despertaba gritando desesperadamente. No les decían nada cada vez que el vomitaba al terminar una batalla con Contracorriente todavía desenvainada en su mano temblorosa.

Pero Percy estaba harto. No quería seguir así.

Quería gritar a todo el mundo, quería quebrar algo, quería decirles a los demás que el mundo era un lugar horrible.

Estaba enojado y cansado. Sabía que todo esto era a causa de su vida, de la vida que había tenido que vivir. 

No pudo evitar arrepentirse de haber crecido. Debería haberse quedado como ese niño de doce años que pensaba que lo más aterrador que haría era haber ido al Inframundo. Debería haberse quedado como ese niño iluso que solo quería a su madre y pasar el verano con su mejor amigo y esa niña rubia.

Ya no quería ser más el peón de los dioses, doblegandolo a su voluntad. No quería seguir durmiendo con una su pluma debajo de la almohada y 3 dagas mas escondidas en su cama.

Había empezado a comprender a Luke. La amargura en sus ojos. La forma en que su mano formaba su puño, con una ira que lo iba infectando a él mismo.

Luke había odiado a los dioses, había odiado su ignorancia y su cierta indiferencia. Había odiado que ni siquiera les importara del cómo se sentía ellos. Lo que había querido era una verdadera familia, no un montón de seres inmortales disfuncionales. 

Había empezado a entenderlo y eso lo asustaba.

Pensó que todo esos locos pensamientos era producto del momento, así que mejor decidió irse a dormir. Rezo una pequeña plegaria a Poseidón y Morfeo, pidiéndoles que lo ayudarán a dormir en paz solo esta vez en paz. Lo necesitaba urgentemente, tanto para descansar y para poder quitarse todas esas retorcidas emociones y oscuros pensamientos.

Oh, que tan equivocado estaba al pensar que esa vez sería diferente.


End file.
